


Love You Goodbye

by londoner1911



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoner1911/pseuds/londoner1911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plucked from his home in the states. Harry is forced to attend a boarding school in England. What he finds is a person that haunts him every waking moment of every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first serious pic. please comment and give feedback! thanks!

HARRY:

Moving sucks, moving to a new country sucks even more.  
The last day of junior year comes to a close, and as I'm walking home from school I approach my house and see people placing a for sale sign on my front yard. I tell them immediately to stop and that they must have the wrong home but my mother tells me to stay quiet and wait for her in the kitchen. “I got an amazing job offer and it would be impossible to commute.” Is all she said to me. As if my life didn't matter, my friends didn't matter. I was told to have all my belongings together within a week as to send them to the new house. I spend half of the summer with absolutely nothing but a suitcase of clothes and my bed sitting in my bedroom. Then my mother tells me to put my ticket in the front pocket of my suitcase. I’m shocked to read that we’re traveling to Heathrow Airport, in London. The only response i receive to my question is, “No, it’s not a vacation. My job is in the heart of London. You’ll be attending a boring school about 45 minutes away.” No other questions were heard, my opinion wasn't taken into account. I knew my mom needed a job but to move to another country for a job was a bit much. She didn't care. We drifted around each other all summer. I was barely home, basically living at my best friend Niall’s house, she was always busy setting up our new apartment, or flat as i was told that its called, or constantly on the phone with her new boss. The sad part of it all was that I couldn’t find it in my heart to care enough about where she got a job. I didn't know anything. Kept in the dark. I didn’t even know what my school was called until I received a uniform and a new student pamphlet in the middle of August. ‘Eton College’ it was called. From the pamphlet I saw that it was a school steeped in history and tradition. I didn’t even bother trying on my uniform. About a week later a letter came stating that when I arrive at Eton that I will need to complete an examination to be able to properly ascertain my level of education as well as the see if I would be eligible to become a “King’s Scholar” which I supposed was a fancy way of saying scholarship student. They call it that because the school itself was founded by King Henry VI in 1440. I didn't bother to tell my mom. We hadn't spoken much until the day of departure in late August. I said my sad farewells to all the friends I grew up with. I grabbed my suitcase and put a tag on my bed to let the movers now where to send it. 

But now here I am. Standing in front of the gateway to the school grounds with my bag and suitcase. Listening to the ‘director of welcoming’ talk about the, “esteemed history of the fair school”. As we walk through the grounds it looks all but deserted. There’s a few older boys around my age and a few of the faculty but not many others. I assumed people would be outside since it was a boarding school and the weather was decent for England. This is the first day since i’ve arrived that it hasn't been overcast. But the grounds looked as if the school was closed.   
“Where is everyone? Shouldn’t there be more boys around?” I ask the old man.   
“Well a few have arrived, but official move in day isn't for another three days. You were required to be here early to sit your exams.” He replied monotonously, making me feel as if i shouldn’t ask questions. He directs me to a small building the stay in for the night until they know if I’m to become a Kings Scholar (who I’ve learned are the smartest or most talented in the school) or an Oppidan, which is everyone else. I’ve always been good in school but I'm certainly not the best at anything except French, many in my mother’s family still lives in France, except me, her and my grand-mère. The day drags as its only 11:30 and my exam doesn't begin till 3. I have three and a half hours to kill. So I decide to roam the grounds and attempt to become acquainted with the buildings.

About 15 minutes of walking around I grow tired of the campus, it’s too quiet. I’m used to bustling streets at all hours, not making eye contact with anyone. Here at Eton everyone greets each other with enthusiasm. The 3 people I've seen have greeted and introduced themselves. As soon as I say my name, I excuse myself before they can begin questioning me. I wind up in a shady little knoll of the far end of campus. I decide to sit under the big tree and just relax. 

“Oi, are you Harry Styles?” I’m jolted out of sleep by the high pitched voice of a boy standing above me. He said my name with annoyance as if I’ve personally wronged this boy I’ve never met.  
“What of it? Who’s asking?” I challenge.  
“Louis Tomlinson, captain of the King’s Scholars board house. Well you’re late for your examination. We’ve been looking for you for about an hour sir. If you’d please follow me I’ll escort you the Library.” He says so matter of factly.  
Without answering I stand and follow the boy. From what I see this Louis is slightly shorter than me with a petite upper body. His skin has a light tan to it which just make his crystal blue eyes that much more noticeable. Perfectly straight white teeth and a fragile bone structure in his face. When he turns and starts to walk I catch a quick site of his bottom. His thighs look muscular leading up to a firm bubble butt. The entire way back to main campus I can’t help but stare at his butt wagging back and forth tempting me. And then he abruptly stops and spins,  
“Didn’t you hear me mate? I asked you where you're from? You have an odd way of speaking.”  
He must’ve been talking while I zoned out on his bum,  
“Oh, sorry man just zoning out, originally i’m from Connecticut, but I moved to Manhattan when I was 9.”  
“Oh, wow New York City. That must’ve been amazing, I’ve always wanted to go.” Fascination playing across his face.  
“Haha, I think London’s a lot more fun but I guess you’ve been there so many times it lost its fun.”  
“Oh, yeah I grew up in London. But i’ve been coming here since I was 13.” He says with a touch of pride.   
We arrive at one of the boarding houses and start to walk up the stairs.  
“Wait I thought we were going to the Library?” I ask quickly.  
“Oh i’m sorry I forgot you’re new. The Library is an area of each house just for the seniors to use. Has its own kitchen and stuff. A perk the school gives us to help study for our exams.” He laughs at my ignorance. Kind of rude but I’ve lived in New York, rude people don't bother me much.  
We arrive in a small room lined with tables and bookcases. On the centre table a packet of papers and pen sit. I assumed that was my test so I sit in front of it. Louis sits across from me with a book and takes out his phone and sets a timer.   
“You have 2 hours to complete the exam and then another 30 minutes to complete the oral test.” He says starting his timer.   
“No cheating, no talking, no asking questions, if you must use the bathroom it will go against your time so I’d suggest holding it unless it’s an emergency. You will have 5 minutes between the written and oral part to use the toilet. I will remind you of the time when you have one hour left, then thirty minutes, then again at 5 minutes. Good luck!” He states.   
Surprised that he’d be the proctor for my exam being as he’s a student but I can’t say much since I didn't even read the informational papers they gave me.  
I start my exam to realise that it wasn't too difficult at first but was thorough and they wanted all work shown for the math problems. They suggested 30 minutes per section but since I'm near fluent in French I got through the World Language section in 10 minutes. The math and science section ate that extra time up and by the time my test was over I only missed one of the harder calculus problems.   
“Okay, I will now collect the written portion of the exam, you have 5 minutes to use the toilet, if you do not need this tell me so we can begin your oral test.” He eyes me as if saying I had to wake you up and we started late so let’s get through this.  
“I don’t need to use the bathroom.” Forgetting that the american word meant something different here.  
“Toilet, I meant.” Correcting myself.  
“Perfect, which language would you like to be tested in? We offer French, Spanish, Italian, Greek, Arabic, as well as Japanese.” To be quite honest he looked bored to be in such a position.  
“French is the only of those that I know.” I admit smiling a bit to relieve the tense air.  
“Perfect, that’s my second language as well. If you had chosen another I’d have to fetch one of the professors.” He said with some relief as if he didn't want to have to find someone else today.

After it was over we walked to the administration building to have me sign papers stating that Louis didn't help me or allow me to use any methods of cheating. While Louis had to sign a statement saying that I didn't attempt to cheat.

“You’ll receive your results tomorrow around midday, then someone should collect your items and bring them to your specified boarding house. Roommates are also listed tomorrow. You’ll be placed with a senior boy, like yourself, in one of the two houses. You can submit an application for a change in roommate given you can provide sufficient evidence as to why you must switch. If a clerical error occurs and you’re placed with an underclassmen, notify your house captain, which is either me or a boy named Max George who is the captain of the Oppidans.” He says quickly as if he's reading from a sheet and trying to rush.  
“Um, I mean I know we just met but do you maybe want to get something to eat? There’s not many people on campus and I’m kind of lost.” I ask sheepishly.  
His facial expression makes it clear of his answer before he states it.  
“I apologise but fraternisation between the two houses is strictly against social code unless it has to do with school, so until we determine which house you belong to no one is allowed to associate themselves with you. I’m sorry but dinner will be served to you in the admin building with the masters and other professors.”  
He almost sneers at me as if i was dirty which was a bit over the top.  
“You don't need to be such a dickhead about it, no one is on campus so who really cares about the ‘strict social code’ when school isn't even in session. Also, where the hell does it say anything about not being able to talk to some of the students outside of class?” I ask incredulously.  
“It’s not a written rule you wanker, a social code is something put into place by the current captains. This rule was put into place in 1912 and renewed each year when a new captain is selected. To break this rule will result in the termination of your status as a member of one of the houses and you will be forced to stay in the Plebeio house, which has no captain or master. Students in this house aren’t allowed to play sports or attend social functions since by school rules you have no social status.” He almost yelled into my face.  
“Well heavens forbid we become friends with our classmates, fuck off Lewis.” Saying his name in the english way to piss him off.   
“First off, its Louis, as in the kings. Secondly, I’ll have you know that the one year that this rule wasn't renewed two people started to date and almost started a brawl between the houses when one of them cheated on the other.” He said in that matter of fact way of his which gets under my skin. So I just walk off. Not wanting to start a fight with my potential captain.


	2. So it begins...

LOUIS:

“That boy is going to be nothing but trouble, I'm telling you Li, he has to question every rule and every rhyme and reason.” I’ve just arrived back to the Library and met up with one of my best mates Liam.  
“Well, we might not have to worry Lou, his scores might not be up to snuff to join us in the Kings. Get him out of your head until he shows on our step.” Liam says with his sometimes annoying positive attitude.  
“No, I have to worst feeling LI, his French oral was perfect. Literally the first person I’ve ever heard of to receive a perfect scoring on the oral part of the examination. So that probably means his world language section is just as perfect. You know Mistress Cole might take interest in his aptitude for language. Even if he bombed the rest of the test she might offer him a place with a stipulation that he might need to join the French Society.” I say with an uncomfortable knot in the pit of my stomach.  
“Well, you could be right but you never know, it must be difficult to adjust to England being from the states and all. He could be a real nice bloke.” I can almost hear his face crinkle with the smile thats sure to be on his face.   
I stay quiet and choose not to respond. Instead I sit in the same seat that I used to proctor the exam.  
Why am I so bothered by this? It’s not like he’s the first to give me lip. I’ve been captain since April of last year and in the 2 months that school was in session I’ve been given attitude left and right, even threatened by my own classmates. This is just a new kid who didn't like the strict policies put into place by the school. Happens all the time right? Liam could be right. We were pretty civil in the beginning. He was pretty cool, interesting too. He just might not be accustomed to the way we operate. But still, I can’t get his eyes out of my head. They were so clear, vibrant, like budding leaves on a tree in spring. I mean my own eyes are often called lovely. But his, his are breathtaking. He’s not an unattractive boy. Tall, broad, smoothy creamy skin, perfect lips, so kissable, wonderfully chocolate waves and curls framing his beautiful bone structure. Why am I going on a tangent thinking about him? He’s just a new boy. He might not even make Kings, the board doesn't often make exceptions to the rules. But no one in recent history has scored perfectly in any area of the exam. To become captain I was required to sit the same exact test and I received a composite score of 94. That’s the highest since 1938 when scientist John Smith scored a comp score of 95, but other than that I’ve received the highest score since the exam was created. A feat I am quite proud of. But I have no worry about an American beating me on that. I can’t shake the thought of him.

HARRY:

The rising sun shining through my window makes me squint and roll over. My alarm quiet as ever, confused, I sit up and check my phone. 07:34 the analog reads on my lock screen. I don't need to be up for breakfast in the staff dining room until 9. 

After several failed attempts at sleep, I decide to go for a quick run like I used to at home.  
Suiting up in my joggers, trainers, and a white tee I set off around the campus. 

Just running felt good. I was never a track person, but running always helped me think. I could always focus while running. But I could only focus on one thing for some odd reason. Louis Tomlinson, the captain of the Kings Scholars, possibly my captain. I wont find out until noon. But his face keeps flashing through my mind. The startling blue of his eyes, and the slightly bronzed skin, with his messy hair and his gleaming smile, I couldn’t get him off my mind. His lips were thin but so inviting, they looked soft, as did his skin. 

Before I know it I’m sprawled over another body, scrambling to right myself I pull the other person up with me,  
“I’m so sorry mate I didn’t mean…….” Cutting myself off as I stared into the very face that occupied my thoughts just moments before. Louis was standing in front of me brushing himself off, as he looked up his eyes became slightly wider as if I was the last person he expected to have toppled him over.  
“Oh, uh, Harry right? Hi.” I nodded to his question.  
“Um, I-I’m sorry Lou, I wasn't watching where I was going, just thinking about some, things.” I noticed and cringed internally about how I said things.  
“It’s completely my fault, my mind was occupied and I didn't see you running.”  
“Why are you up so early? School isn't in session yet.” I give him a quick look over and for some reason his uniform made him look better than his street clothes that I saw yesterday.   
He must’ve noticed my roaming eyes because he cleared his throat before speaking.  
“Actually, I’ve been asked to come to a conference concerning the placement of a certain American boy.” He looks at my clothes and smirks.  
“What?” I give my self a look over and see that theres a handprint right over my crotch.  
“Oh it must’ve happened when we fell.” I smile sheepishly.  
“But your-you’re going to a meeting about me? Do you have any say in my placement?” I ask nervously, fearing that yesterdays argument might’ve ruined my chances at prestigious offers that would come only to Kings members.  
“Hm, I wish but no, the exam proctor is required for comments on your oral exam. Also, to discuss other matters about your exam.” He says as if he's thinking of other things. I notice him staring at me. He doesn't look away when I raise my eyebrow. He purses his lips, wetting them slightly. And then like vomit it just comes out, “See something you like?” I gasp after the words leave my mouth. Well thats great only day two and I've already pissed a captain off and then made an undesirable comment. But he doesn't look offended or mad. He’s still zoned out staring at me. Did he even hear me?  
“Hello, earth to Louis!” I wave my hand in front of his face.  
“Oh, yes, er, I apologise. I didn't mean to stare, I was thinking of something. Um enjoy the remainder of your jog.” He said as he scurried away. Watching him go I realised his eyes weren’t the only thing that was breathtaking. His butt was so round and like two near perfect spheres. I almost called out to him but I stopped myself from the further embarrassment.   
A few hours later I walk into the administration building and I’m directed to a private study on the third floor. I give three sharp knocks on the wooden door.  
“Enter my dear.” A muffled female response comes through.   
The scene is uncomfortable once I stepped into the room. Almost every seat in the study was occupied by someone dressed in faculty robes, except of course, Louis who sat with his back turned to me in the chair by the window.   
“Come on in dear, won’t you have a seat, the beautiful woman gestured to the only remaining seat, and of course its next to Louis. I give him a brief smile as I sit.  
“Well, how’d I do? Where do I place into?” I ask looking around the room at each individual.  
The woman behind the desk seemed to be running the meeting, since she’s the only one to have spoken.  
“Well, to be quite honest we’re all amazed at your performance. Not often do we get some with a perfect score in any section. But yet here you are scoring perfectly in both the World Language written portion as well as your French oral portion. This hasn’t happened in the last 75 years to be quite honest.” The woman seemed to not know how to continue.  
“Well, before we get to the heavy, let’s be proper and give ‘im a proper Eton welcome.” A blonde woman said in a barely understandable accent.  
“I am Madame Ora, I teach French and Italian and I head the advisory department.” the same blonde woman spoke.  
“I am Professor Grimshaw, director of the science department and one of the Chemistry professors.” A lanky brunette man spoke with a warm smile extending his hand to shake.  
I shake it nervously and return the smile.  
“I’m Professor Contostavlos, I teach history and I’m the Mistress of the Oppidans.” A woman with a sheet of dark hair spoke quickly.   
“Professor Walsh, I head the English department.” An ageing gentleman spoke.  
“I’m Mistress Cole, I head the Kings Scholars, I also teach Business.” The woman behind the desk spoke with a genuine smile.  
“I’m Master Cowell, I’m the headmaster of Eton.” A middle aged man spoke in a bored, uninterested tone.

“Well, it’s nice to meet all of you. I’m Harry Styles.” I chirped back.

“Well, Harry, we’re here to obviously place you into a house for this final year of your education. We’ve been discussing your merits and your faults for quite some time now. By all means your record show your intelligence but you have very little else to go on. Did you even open the post we had sent you? We’ve received none of the informational packets back.” The woman behind the desk wore a serious face full of inquisition.

“Um, yeah I, uh, of course did but a lot of my stuff was lost during the move. The box with all of my files hasn't showed up yet.” The lie sliding off my tongue before i can think.  
Louis made a small sound, turned to look at me and started laughing, “I told you all he’d come up with some rubbish like this. So if you had filled it out, what were the papers asking? What exactly did you write to us?” Louis smiled right at him.   
Not letting my thoughts show on my face, I smoothly give Mr. Louis a smirk and laugh,  
“Well obviously they were about me, but more specifically, they asked my extra curricular and volunteer works, I wrote to you about my interests and goals as a student.” That was probably one of the smoothest lies i’ve ever uttered. But the general consensus seemed to be that I was telling the truth.  
“Well, things happen during a big move like that, but well I personally want to invite you into The Kings Scholars. I find your mastery of another language at such a young age to be quite the feat. On top of that, you solved most of our university level problems. You seem to be an extremely intelligent young man. But unfortunately the invitation must be signed by myself, Master Cowell and of course Louis Tomlinson, the captain of Kings.”   
Shit. Of course its not just a single persons decision. Of course, the one person that I have no hope to win over is one of the three.  
“But of course, I’m sure Mr. Styles would be an excellent addition to our house Mistress but I wonder besides academically, what else does he offer?” Louis said with a smug grin on his face.  
“Well, I mean of course I’d join an organisation. Possibly French or maybe I could even start a cultural club.” I murmur.  
“Well, enough. Your application and examinations are complete, we’ll not make you jump through hoops. Put it to a vote Cheryl and be done with it.” Professor Walsh grumbled.  
“I agree, he’s done enough. Certainly no matter which house he’s placed in his intelligence will shine within Eton and beyond when he graduates.” Madame Ora said in her strange accent.  
“I vote to offer him an invitation to the Kings Scholars.” Mistress Cole spoke first.  
“I second the invitation.” Master Cowell said while reading a book.  
A tense minute passed. I stared at Louis. His eyes showed him to be somewhere else. Thinking. Wondering. Guessing.  
“Louis, dear, whats your vote? Do you confirm?” Mistress Cole spoke out.  
“I suppose it cant hurt to offer him a place.” He looks me in the eyes with a wondering furtive stare. “I confirm the invitation of Harry Styles.” Louis stood and left the room.

After I leave the meeting, I head to my temporary room to find it empty. A note was left on the bare bed saying my items were collected and put into my new room in the Kings House.  
They move quickly here i suppose.  
Walking through the Halls of the Kings house I find the room assignments posted. It seems I’ll be in the 5th floor west wing with a boy called Liam Payne.  
Making my way there, I notice voices inside when I approach the door, trying to listen.  
The people inside aren't speaking loud enough to hear.  
So I just walk into my room, with all of my stuff and Louis Tomlinson laying on my bed asleep. The voices came from the tv which was set to a low volume.  
I walk over and nudge Louis to wake him up.   
“Come on Louis, time to wake up. Louiiiiiisssss wake up.” I try to say as nicely as possible.  
“Mmhm, Harry Styles, just sleep with me…” He murmured. My eyes going wide not sure if i heard correctly.  
“Louis, get up, you’re in my bed.” I try to say again. Shaking his shoulder only leads to him half heartedly swatting at my hand.  
“If you're not going to join me in bed you can go away.” He mutters.   
Ok, so I definitely wasn't hearing things, he wants me to get in bed with him.   
Well, who am I to be insubordinate to my captain. I slip off my jeans and climb under the covers.


End file.
